Big and Small
by HP-Love and Smut Stories
Summary: Draco is to help the ‘big oaf’ with his even bigger oaf of a brother, Grawp in a detention. When Hagrid is called away to the castle, what else were two beings to do? Draco x Grawp [smut]
1. Prologue

Big and Small By: HP-Love and Smut Stories 

**Summary: ** In a detention with Hagrid, Draco is to help the 'big oaf' with his even bigger oaf of a brother, Grawp. When Hagrid is called away to the castle for an emergency meeting, what else were two beings to do to pass the time? Draco x Grawp

**Warning: **Draco x _Grawp! _ And for smuttiness.

**Prologue-It's your fault anyway**

'This is all that stupid scar-heads fault anyway. Just because he happens to be the _Golden Boy_ doesn't mean that he cannot receive any punishment. Father was right; Dumbledore does dote too much on that Potter.

If only he knew what these idiot teachers were going to have me do. I'm sure he would bring down the whole school board and ministry, but I can handle this on my own. I don't need my Fathers protection forever. I'm a Malfoy, and a Slytherin. Some would go was far as to call me the '_Prince of Slytherin'_. If that isn't an honor then I don't know what is,' thought Draco as he lay spread out on his black and silver bed coverings.

I had just come out of _Care of Magical Creatures _(CoMC), said a scathing, and should I say, truthful and rather witty, remark to that oaf Hagrid where out of nowhere Potty comes out and begins shouting at me about being nice to that half-human. Saying things like, '_He's way better than you, Malfoy!_' and other such nonsense. Pfft! Like anyone can be better than a Malfoy. I don't know what kind of lies that Weasel filled his empty head with, but with the way he refused my hand of friendship, one that I had _never_ offered to anyone else, the lies might have been very great indeed.

It's not like I care what Potty thinks. If anything, I couldn't care less. Why I keep thinking about it, I don't know, but it is really bothering me right now. I think I'll stop.

Anyway, back to the problem at hand. So because of this _truthful_ remark about that oaf, and I admit I wasn't be completely Slytherin at this point (which I'm blaming that Scar-head); I got caught expressing my right of freedom of speech. (or is that only in America?) Despite my best effort to slither out of trouble, said oaf just happened to appear on the scene.

Matters grew worse from there. Just because I had my wand trained steadily on the ebony-haired teen superstar, didn't mean that I was going to curse him or anything. Such drivel, I swear. If anything, I was defending myself. Crabbe and Goyle were nowhere to be seen and three others were opposing me was completely unfair.

The Mudblood, despite her worthless existence, is very verse in the art of cursing; I'll admit to that, rather and unwillingly I might add. The Weasel, on the other hand, is a disgrace to purebloods. He may have the blood, but skill and finesse he lacks. His towering frame and hot headedness however are a somewhat formidable opponent. And lastly was Potter, Potty, Scar head, Golden Boy, Savior…whatever you wish to call him, he was there. Even I would be a fool to turn my back on him, and one thing us Malfoys' aren't, is a fool. There is reason as to why he is hailed as a Savior to the Wizarding World, reason why even Dumbledore himself dotes on the boy.

My point is, it was three against one, and even with all the Dark curses at my disposal, I knew that I wouldn't be able to defeat them. Call it a Slytherin intuition if you will. So I just slowly lowered my wand, but never pocketed it. That would have been a foolish move, and I said us Malfoys' were no fools.

So the lout appeared and bellowed my name in that monstrous voice of his. Actually, everything about him is rather monstrous. He blocked my vision of the three troublesome teens and glared at me with disdain. I merely responded by looking at him like something that belonged on the bottom of my shoe. 'Detention, Malfoy!' he yelled to me, 'Tonight, meet me at the edge of the Forbidden Forest near my home, from there I'll need your help gathering some things for Professor Sprout and Professor Snape.'

I know that at that moment I looked like a fish out of water. I clearly remember my last encounter with that Forest and helping this beast at that time too, no less. That despicable 'golden trio' was laughing at the look of my face; I just know they were. I, of course, tried to wiggle my way out of trouble again, claiming that it was Potter that had taken his wand out first, but to no avail. I don't even know why I even bothered to try.

I sigh as I finally decide to get off of my bed in the Slytherin house. I make my way down the grainy stone staircase and swagger my way out of the common room. News about my detention has spread throughout the house, some wishing that a werewolf eats me, others angered at the injustice of this. Such were things in this 'eat or get eaten' house. I spared no one a glance as I made my outside.

I passed moving pictures, pass the Great Hall and made my way to Hagrid's 'home'. The grass was damp beneath my black shoes, the air crisp and fragrant with freshness. The sun was just about to set any moment now, allowing wisps of color to taint the night sky. Purples and deep oranges and reds mixed in the sky above, bathing the grounds with an impeccable beauty. Even I had to admit that.

The glowing moon was soon peaking out of the clouds, using its own reflected light to illuminate the grounds. I walked faster to that shabby old hut, ready to get this detention over with. I wanted to go to sleep already. The day is already long enough without having to serve a detention at night as well.

I let out a deep sigh. The darkness soon enveloped everything. The sun had set a while ago, and its beautiful light and color had drowned. I take out my wand and whisper a quick _lumos _in order to see where I'm going. I finally make it to the smoking hut, the dark smoke escaping through the small chimney. That _creature_ is waiting outside, along with his dog. A pink umbrella in one hand and a crossbow in the other, while a basket lies at his feet. His eyes narrow at me in distrust, while mine narrow back at him in disgust.

'Here Malfoy' he says, signaling to the basket at his feet. I sneer as I reach down to pick it up with the hand not holding my wand. He then continues to talk in that incomprehensible accent of his. Drivel no doubt. I gather the gist of it though.

We are to look for some Bella Donna and other herbs. I'm not sure what Professor Snape needs these for, but I intend to find out. Especially since I'm out here because he couldn't overrule the detention. I hold in a sigh as I creep closer to the towering giant, careful to avoid getting near that horrid dog, and him for that matter. I mean, seriously, does he even _bathe_? I don't believe he has ever heard of soap in his life. I don't say anything though, I just try to breathe with my mouth as best as I could.

The forest looks as eerie as ever, more so now than during the day. The shadows cling to the brown branches and the sounds of twigs breaking and some crickets chirping fill the air. Maybe the smell of the forest will overpower the smell manifesting from Hagrid. We creep closer to the edge, and the trees look large and over powering. I'm somewhat afraid at the moment, not that I'd admit it. And with that we begin to enter.

**A/N: **That's it for this prologue. Again, email, message, or review if you like this, want to continue it, or whatever. Just let me know what you think. Remember this is Draco x _Grawp_. Grawp, as in Hagrid's _giant _brother, Grawp. So just keep that in mind when contacting me about this story. Till later!


	2. Into the Woods

Big and Small By: HP-Love and Smut Stories 

**Summary: ** In a detention with Hagrid, Draco is to help the 'big oaf' with his even bigger oaf of a brother, Grawp. When Hagrid is called away to the castle for an emergency meeting, what else were two beings to do to pass the time? Draco x Grawp

**Warning: **Draco x _Grawp! _ And for smuttiness.

Chapter One- Into the Woods 

The dark forest looms over me, not Hagrid though; I don't think anything could loom _over_ him. His massive steps make me wonder how he even expects me to keep up with him. He holds the crossbow in one hand, ready to shoot an arrow from it should a possible enemy arise. I don't really don't feel safe at the moment. The air is crisp around me, the sky becoming a thick blanket of darkness and the eerie silence of the forest are frightening. Hagrid may have had his share at defeating and fighting the beasts that reside in this forest, but I haven't! And no matter how much it irks me to admit it, I'm not as magically powerful, nor as intelligent as to know how to defend myself against the creatures here. They are all swift, powerful in both strength and magic, and cunning. Though us Slytherins can attribute to being all those things as well, we were not born like simple creatures that have to live in dark forests all year around nor do we have to hunt and fight for survival and live off raw meat.

No, we are humans, and as such, our capacity for surviving such an encounter with a creature in this forest is as close to zero as one can get. Here they fight for their very lives, to prove that they have a right to exist because they can beat back the ever-populating Wizarding race.

I really hope that I don't have to meet such a creature, ready to devour my fresh, warm blood pumping thorough my veins. I feel a chill as the air drops in temperature the further into the woods we go. Hagrid and I never exchange words; he only glances back at me every few moments to make sure that I'm still behind him. That slobbering mutt is actually taking the lead, seeing as the dense forest only allows one person to walk at a time, at least on this particular path. I clench that the handle of the basket tightly with one hand, and hold the end of my wand stiffly. I'm ready for an attack; I just dare anybody to attack me, Heir of the proud, pureblooded Malfoy line. My father would reign hell over anyone or anything that dared touch a hair on my head.

The stillness of the forest is unnerving. It seems to quiet for a forest such as this to be clear of sound. I'm sure that a predator or two should have spotted or sniffed us out by now. I just think they're planning and biding their time; that's what I would do. First rule of being a Slytherin is to plan in stealth and strike when the guard is down. I have, of course, perfected this technique; therefore my guard will always be up within this horrible foliage.

Hagrid's steps seem to be slowing down. I glance up at the sky hoping to see the moons position in order to tell what time it is, I refuse to cast a _tempus_ spell and let any wandering creature know of our location. Not that I care whatever happens to Hagrid or that mutt of his, but for my own survival of course. Slytherins always think about themselves.

I look onto the ground and notice that we finally came across the belladonna plant that Uncle Sev wanted. I never call him that to his face though; he'd choke me to death or something equally barbaric, and I'm not one who wishes to die young, like that Potter. Seriously, considering all of the adventures he goes on, you'd think _someone_ would finally be able to end his miserable existence, -sigh-, but alas, the young, foolish Gryffindork must continue with his meaningless existence. He probably just keeps on living just to annoy me, I swear, besides, it's not like he has a higher calling or anything outside of me. Actually, I don't think anyone has a higher calling either than me, well, except those people in America or something, you know, the ones that haven't heard of me. But I'm sure that if they have heard of me that their world would revolve around me eventually. Or at least that is what Father says.

Anyway, here I am, bending down like some kind of commoner, picking up these horrible plants with their horrible little black, berry things and green leaves. The leaves actually look black in this light, or should I say, lack there of.

Hagrid, that oaf, is doing nothing but frowning at me where he stands. He doesn't even bother to help. I'm sure that if I were Potter, Weasley, or that Mudblood, that he'd be helping me out, despite this being a detention. That is completely unfair; teachers aren't allowed to have favorites, other than Uncle Sev that is. Someone has to favor us Slytherins, and no other teacher is up for it.

I glance up at Hagrid and scowl at him. His frown deepens and his eyes narrow slightly. 'What are ye looking at Malfoy?' he asks in that thick accented way of talking that can only be described as some sort of grunted English. I, of course, narrow my eyes in return. No one uses that tone with me. I open my mouth to retort scathingly back, but his umbrella does something funny.

Little blue and red sparks start shooting out of the end of the umbrella. I just look on in confusion; I have no clue what kind of spell does that. His eyebrows furrow in thought (psch, as if he has a brain in that thick head of his). That frown is upon his face again, and now he even looks a little worried. I have to admit that I'm intrigued. He shakes his head, seemingly coming out of a trance, and stares at me. I, in turn, wipe my face from all emotion and stare right back at him. His scruffy beard twitches as he talks, 'There's an emergency staff meeting at Hogwarts, I have to go back righ' away, okay Malfoy?'

I just continue on staring at him. Seriously, what does he want me to say in return? He's still staring; I guess I have to give him some sort of response, so I nod my head in understanding.

'Now, yer detention isn't over yet, so just stay 'ere and finish picking up those plants on the list. Here's a map of where the other plants are.' And he hands me a map, enchanted so it glows and allows me to actually read what's on it. 'I'll be back no later than an hour. If ye collect all of the plants before I get back then leave the basic outside my house, if not, I'll come back and look for ye.' I just nod in understanding again.

And that grunted speech is the last thing I hear from him. I get up from my crouched position near the ground and watch his lumbering figure walking away. The outline of his body is now nothing but a shadow as it blends in with the rest of the dense darkness in this forest.

It is now that I realize that I am utterly alone. Not even that damn mutt stayed to keep me company. My body visibly shivers now. The darkness feels like it is closing in on me. It is suffocating and unbearable. I want to scream at the top of my lungs hysterically, just so I can hear some semblance of life in this silent forest, but my Slytherin side kicks in and my wish of survival kicks in. I glance around me wildly, still unable to make out anything other than the nearby objects that are illuminated by the map and the tip of my wand.

Well, not like there is anything I can do. I'll just try and finish this stupid task so I can finally go to sleep in my nice, goose feather bed. There must be a rule against leaving a student in this forest. I mean, it is _Forbidden_ for a reason; hence I should not even be in here, especially without an escort. I think that I will see if I can get Hagrid fired. Sure, it didn't work back in third year, but I'm sure that if the complaints about him continue, then the Board of Governors will have no other decision _but_ to fire him.

I bet Potty and Pals will be so heart broken and devastated that their loser half-giant friend will be nothing more than the Grounds Keeper again. I will taunt and sneer at them to my hearts content. Now that I think about it, what could have been so urgent that would cause that oaf to leave me alone, here in the forest. Especially since it was an _all staff_ meeting. If I hazard a guess, I think that Scar-head might have something to do with it. He's usually in the center of things, if I'm not at the moment, of course.

I sigh and finish off picking off a fair amount of belladonna and move on to the next plant on the list, which is _Opuntia humifusa_, or '_Devil's Tongue'_. It looks like a cross between a small cactus and a daffodil. I have no clue what Uncle Sev might need this for, but like I said, I intend to find out. How dare he assign me to such a task fit for commoners!

According to the map the _Devil's Tongue_ is located further in the forest. I take a deep breath and exhale slowly. It's one of the calming techniques that my mother taught me. She said to do it every time I was faced with an overwhelming emotion (which is fear at the moment) and allow it to help me gather my bearings so that I may continue on my way befitting a Malfoy, especially a Malfoy _Heir_.

I look on at the trees in front of me and notice that there is no visible path. The road just happens to not exist, how fabulous. I guess I have nothing left to do either than to 'wing it', which is something that I never thought I would have to do. This is going to be a long night.

_TBC_

**A/N: **Okay, here is a long update for this story. This is probably only going to be maybe four or five chapters total (I'm hoping). This is supposed to be nothing more than PWP, but it seems that a semblance of a plot has developed. So enjoy and keep on reading. Also, thanks to my reviewers/readers:** skittlelove** (_thanks for your review and for reading!_), and **Faaiz** (_I know that the pairings are a little 'icky' but that's the whole point of this account. I hope that you continue on reading though, but I must admit that a _Draco x Grawp _story might be hard to digest._) Till next time!


End file.
